Siempre que me necesites
by YuzukiToriOnee-san
Summary: Si te perdieras, te buscarían, ¿no? y la persona más preocupada por encontrarte, siempre sería la que más te ama, ¿verdad?


**Bueno, hola a todos! jejeje...**

**Este es un primer intento de fic, así que no sean muy rudos ¿ok?, pueden críticar (mientras no sean groseros) y tirarme cosas como tomates, lechugas y zanahorias, no me molestaré, de hecho, estaré feliz, por que podré hacer una rica ensalada ¡arrojen que yo recolecto! XD**

**Ya no molestaré más, así que va el disclaimer:**

**Ni Vocaloid ni sus miles de fanmade me pertenecen, si fuera así ya habríaanime de vocaloid.**

**SIEMPRE QUE ME NECESITES**

Una mujer que aún no llegaba a los 32 años llevaba de la mano, con firmeza, a una pequeña rubia de ojos azules similar a ella, que rondaba los 11 años, entre una gran multitud de gente presente allí debido a un popular festival que se hacía anualmente en su ciudad a la puesta del sol.

Caminaban colandose entre la gente que se arrimaba a los locales donde compraban desde artesanías y ropa, hasta comidas tipicas y muy deliciosas, con la esperanza de encontrar un buen sitio en donde ubicarce para ver los fuegos de artificio, y todo esto a causa de la petición de la menor de las dos que núnca había podido asistir a verlos debido a inumerables razones.

-Rápido Rin, no te sueltes- le ordeno su madre.

-Sí - murmuro la chica de manera dévil y se sostubo con mayor fuerza.

Lamentablemente, un grupo de adolecentes paso por donde estaban ellas, probocando que madre e hija se liberacen del agarre mutuo y que la pequeña fuese arrastrada por la marea viviende de personas.

- ¡RIN! ¡NO, RIN!- gritaba la mujer decesperada reciviendo déviles "mami, mami" en respuesta, que se alejaban cada vez más de ella hasta perderce- ...mí Rin...- susurro con voz quebrada sollozando, al ver el ultimo pliegue del blanco vestido de su hija desaparecer entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Mami!- llamaba con desesperación la pequeña rubia- ¡Mami!

Pero era inutil.

Su progenitora estaba a una gran distancia de ella y no había modo de que la escuchase.

Rin no se daba por vencida, siguiendo con su busqueda tratando de no romper en llanto, pero todas esas gigantes personas, con rostros anónimos, y la oscuridad que se empesaba a situar a su alrededor solo la aterraban más, haciendola sentir su pequeñes y poca importancia.

Mucha gente paso a llevarla, empujandola y hasta tirandola al suelo, sin embargo, no se dignaban siquiera a mirarla o a ayudarla a levantarce, simplemente la ignoraban y seguian su camino.

Rin ya no aguantaba más. A fuerza de empujones logró salir del torrente y esconderce bajo un árbol cercano para llorar en paz y sentarce en el césped.

-Mamita...-mencionaba entre hipidos y lágrimeos una y otra vez .

-Hola pequeña - saludo con suavidad una voz.

-¿Qui-quién eres?- soltó levantando la mirada de sus manos.

Rin enfoco la mirada y gracias a los faroles que se encendían pudo divisar se a un chico poseedor de cabellera rubia y ojos como el cielo, con su piel tersa y blanca que le sonreía con ternura y amabilidad arrodillado ante ella, que llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros como sus zapatos.

- Hola, soy Len- se presentó- ¿ y tú?

-Rin

-Rin - llamó el chico- ¿estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, pero, pero me separé de mi mamá y no la puedo encontrar- se limito a responder al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente

-Ya veo -murmuro suspirando de alivio al saber que no estaba lastimada- pero ¿sabes? estoy seguro de que ella te esta buscando desesperadamente y no se detendrá hasta encontrarte, lo mejor es que esperemos aquí un rato

-¿Esperemos? -pregunto confundida

-¡Claro! no esperaras a que deje a una linda señorita como tú sola, ¿no? - dijo lleno de gracia sentandose a su derecha.

-Gracias -susurro ruborizada

-Oye, ¿tienes hambre Rin?

-No - pero lamentablemente su estomago la traiciono- esta bien, sí -admitió sonrojada

-Ten toma, me quedan unas barras de chocolate, eres suertuda-le dijo risueño sacando de su bolsillo una de ellas para abrirla y pasarsela a la chica.

-Sí - tomo la barrita y la deboro sin dudarlo, sabia delicioso, prontamente su compañero se le sumo comiendo otra, por alguna extraña razón el chico le parecía familiar además de que podía y debía confiar en él.

-Len

-¿Si?

-Gracias por el chocolate

-De nada, me alegro que te gustara- el rubio giro su rostro en direccion a la niña y le sonrio con una sonrisa grande, probocando el pequeño rubor de la menor.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Len?

-Pués ya lo has hecho, pero sí, adelante -respondió riendose.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Qué edad creés que tengo?

-Ahhhh...pues, yo tengo casi 11 y tú te ves mayor...¿tienes 13 años?

-Digamos que sí

-¡Oye! ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?- crítico indignada inflando sus mejillas.

- Siempre he adorado cuando haces eso- comentó despreocupadamente.

-¿Eh? ¡pero que dices Len!, si esta es la primera vez que nos vemos- le recorió giranose hacia él mirandolo intensamente

-Ehhhhhh pueeeeeeeés...-en ese instante Len se rascaba la cabeza y sudaba copiosamente pensando una respuesta que dejara satisfecha a Rin- ya nos habíamos visto antes, pero tú no lo recuerdas porque eras muy pequeña-respondió atropelladamente, jugueteando con sus dedos sin mirarla- jugabamos juntos en la guardería, al verte aquí creí que eras tú, pero no estaba seguro, por eso me aserque y te pregunté el nombre, estoy muy feliz de verte otra vez -sonrió con dulzura luego de soltar un suspiro tras su explicación a toda velocidad

-¿Encerio?

El rubio asintió

-¿Y qué edad tenía?

-Fue desde que tenías tres hasta cuatro años y medio, jugabamos en la caja de arena, usabas casí siempre un vestido naranja con una imagen de los teletubies, dos colitas de caballo bajas y zapa...

-¡Ya! te creo -contesto deteniendolo temiendo que dijera algo aún más vergonzoso, recordaba ese atuendo,ya que por alguna extraña razón, su madre lo había enmarcado y lo tenía colgado en su habitación- no es necesario que digas más

Len se rió como si supiera lo que Rin pensaba.

-¿De qué te ries?- pregunto molesta

-De tu cara -respondió a duras penas calmando su risa.

-¡Ya verás!-lo amenaso y sin darle tiempo atrapó las mejillas del mayor halandolas , mas el mayor no hacia más que reír ante el comportamiento de la pequeña, le alegraba verla feliz.

Así siguió Rin desquitandose de su "amigo" por un rato más, ya cansada y algo jadeante por el esfuerzo se detubo, estaba sentada en las piernas del chico mirandolo directamente a la cara, ambos se miraban fijamente y pronto comenzarón a carcajear al recordar la "pelea" que habían tenido.

-Me alegra verte feliz princesa

-¿Eh?- solo pudo decir ante el asombro de ese apodo.

-Así solía decirte- se apresuro a explicar- pero si te molesta, puedo cambia...

-¡No! así esta perfecto- lo interrumpió, sacandole una de esas sonrisas dulces que le encantaban

Unos fuertes estallidos interrumpierón la paz que tenían, asustando a Rin y abrasandose esta fuertemente a Len aundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este, él solo la rodeo con sus brasos para calmarla.

-Relajate princesa, son solo los fuegos artificiales

-¿Eh?- pregunto levantano la vista

-Voltea y verás- con delicadeza, el de ojos azules la giro tomandola de cintura haciendola mirar al frente dandole la espalda a él, más no le importo, la rodeo con sus brasos y apoyó el menton en la coronilla de ella, para que la rubia recargara su espalda en su pecho- observa el cielo conmigo, y dime si no es algo hermoso

Rin quedo maravillada.

Luces de todos colores brillaban en el firmamento tiñendo el suelo y a sus espectadores con sus energeticos tonos, a la vez que muchos "oooh" y "aaah" coreados en sincronía por la muchedumbre espectante. Rin jamás había visto algo como aquello, pero ya definitivamente le encantaban, junto con el dulce aroma de Len y la cálidez que este transmitía, se volvía todo en una experiencia mágica.

El ultimo y más impesionante cohete exploto tiñendo el cielo de dorado, mostrandole a Len que era el momento.

-Rin, debemos ponernos en marcha

-¿A dónde?

-Con tu mamá- la menor con confución trato de hace otra pregunta, mas Len no se lo permitió y los puso de pie a ambos- vamos

Caminarón de las manos alejandose del árbol tomados de las manos, pero para sorpresa de Rin, el recorrido fue corto, ya que pronto Len se detubo.

-Aquí es donde debemos despedirnos

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto angustiada. A pesar de querer estar con su madre, no quería alejarce de Len.

-Así es como las cosas son Rin

-No quiero decirte "adios" - le confeso mirandolo a los ojos con tristeza.

-Rin...

-¡NO!, ¡no quiero decirte "adios" como cuando papá nos dejo a mamá y a mí!-grito con fuerza abrasandolo y undiendo su rostro en su pecho para ocultar sus lágrimas- ¡no puedes dejarme!, ¡No me dejes!, creí...crei que eras mi amigo...-susurro perdiendo poco a poco la voz.

- ¡Ay mí Rinny! -exclamo algo divertido confundiendola- ¿quién dice que esto es una despedida? por el contrario, es solo un hola, un reencuentro, siempre estaré contigo, siempre, siempre que me necesites

- ¿Lo...lo prometes?- se atrevio a preguntar secando su llanto con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Lo prometo -afirmó totalmente serio.

Rin le sonrió llena de alegría ¡vería a Len otra vez!, ¿qué puede ser mejor que eso?, es verdad que lo conocía desde hace poco, pero le parecía que eran amigos desde siempre y tal vez algo más en un futuro, nada le parecía imposible a la pequeña rubia en ese momento, nada que estubiese relacionado con el chico de encantadores ojos y deslumbrante sonrisa ante ella.

-Rin, corre, ve derecho sin desviarte y estará tu mamá ahí

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo sé- Len la abraso con fuerza y con todo su cariño, no quería irse tan pronto...-confía en mí Rin, te quiero, ¡no! te amo mucho ¿me oyes?- la separo bruscamente, entre más tardara, más le dolería, se hacerco a Rin y le dió un pequeño y corto beso en sus labios- así no me olvidarás, ahora vete, tu mamá espera

Entendiendo lo que quería decir, por alguna extraña razón corrio sin voltear atrás, algo le decía que debía ser así, se sonrojo al poner sus dedos sobre sus labios y recordar el ultimo acto de Len,sin embargo Rin no se detubo hasta que...

-¡¿CÓMO QUE AÚN NO ENCUENTRAN A MÍ HIJA OFICIALES INEPTOS?

-¡Señora, calmese por favor señora Lily!

-¡NADA QUE ME CALME! MI PEQUEÑA ESTA POR AHÍ SOLA Y ASUSTADA Y UD ESTA AQUÍ MUY CÓMODO- esos gritos sin duda eran de su madre- QUIERO A MÍ HIJA ¡AHORA!

-Hola mamá -susurro temerosa.

-CÁLLATE RIN, ¿NO VES QUE DISCUTO CON EL OFICIAL POR TU BUS...

Madre e Hija se mirarón cara a cara, tras unos segundos que parecieron horas, la mente de la rubia mayor proceso la imagen de la pequeña ante ella, pero para desgracia de Rin, esto significo que ahora estaba siendo asfixiada por el abraso constrictor de su madre.

-Rinny, mi pequeñá Rinny, ¡estube preocupada por tí!

-Yo tambien... me alegro de verte...mamá

Lily se separo de su hija muy feliz de tenerla con ella, pero una duda la comenzo a imbadir.

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraste Rin?

-Len me lo dijo

-¿Len? ¿Qué Len?

- Mi amigo de pequeña, de la guardería, con el que jugaba en la caja de arena

-Rin...en la guardería, tu jugabas sola -le comento sorprendida y asustada Lily.

-¿Eh? -pregunto impactada.

- Pero, tenías un amigo imaginario...sí, creo que Len era su nombre, siempre me ablabas de él

-No puede ser, lo ví, ¡te digo que lo ví! era sólido, lo abrase, no puede ser imaginario, ¡No lo és!- gritaba decesperada- era rubio, amable, de unos 13 años, piel clara, camisa blanca y sus pantalones y zapatos eran negros, y sus ojos...

-...azules como el záfiro-concluyo su madre

-¿Uh?

-Ese chico, ya lo vi antes

-¿Encerio?

-Te salvó cuando te estubieron a punto de atopellar a tus 6 años, y cuando tenías 8 me dijo donde te habías ido a ocultar cuando tu padre nos dejo...

-¿Pero qué...?-Rin reviso los bolsillos de su vestido, sentía un pequeño vultito en uno de ellos, algo le pinchaba su délicada piel.

Las Rubias se sorprendieron con lo que encontrarón. Una pequeña nota que rezaba:

"_Recuerda querida Rin, jamás te avandonaré o traicionaré, cada vez que seas lastimada, cuenta con que yo estaré ahí para tí, te protegere cada vez que me necesites._

_Únicamente tuyo, Len."_

-Mamá ...-murmuro Rin alsando una pluma blanca que venía con la nota.

-Cuídala bien Rin- le dijo la mujer mirandola a los ojos, aún sorprendida por todo lo ocurrido- porque es un regalo de tu querido ángel guardian.

**A duras penas lo termine, un sencillo One-shot XP**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, no tengo word así que no podía corregirlas u.u**

**Bueno, este trabajo lo dedico a quienes me ayudarón y alentarón a subir esta historia, mis amigos:**

**Iora Nightmare:** fuiste de mucha ayuda aunque (en muchas ocasiones) núnca te diste cuenta de ello senpai (vaya, hace tiempo que no te digo así, ¿prefieres senpai u onee-chan?)

**Natsumi Akuryo: **Oye, gracias por (ordenarme) alentarme a subirlo, así que va esta dedicatoria hermanita, sin tu apoyo (y pistola en la cabeza XD) núnca lo abria subido.

**Yukiko (Rin) Shinju: **la más pequeña de mis hermanas, estubiste ahí casí todo el proceso creativo, y te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, a pesar de mi infantil (?) comportamiento, se agradece mucho n_n

Y último mas no menos importante

**Hiraga (kidou) Saito:** bueno, tú...emmmm, bueno tú hermanito...tú estuviste ahí y me dijiste hola XP jakjskajskajs te quiero mucho y por eso apareces (?)

**Ya ya, bajen sus tridentes que ya me voy, espero que lean mi trabajo en una proxima oportunidad, me esforzaré para que el trabajo quede mejor.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
